Smooth as Hell a Zianourry smut
by MrsMalfoy15
Summary: The boys of One Direction decide to have some fun with Harry after he's dared to shave his legs. Boy x boy. Five-some. Pure smut. Disclaimer: None of this has ever happened and is not based off of anyone ;
1. Chapter 1

Harry knew that this had been a bad idea. He was currently looking down at his own legs, biting down on his quivering bottom lip, and feeling a dreadful amount of regret. There would be no way for him to escape the room, without one of his four friends noticing him. They were currently sitting outside of the washroom, waiting for the curly haired lad to make his exit, after being dared to completely shave his legs. He sighed to himself, trying to ignore Louis' calls, urging him to hurry up and get out of the room. Harry shook his head to himself, feeling absolutely ridiculous as he looked towards the door, and then back down at his legs once again. This was definitely going to turn out poorly.

Pulling on his joggers in hopes that his friends would forget about the incident - even though he knew that they wouldn't - he walked over to and pushed the door open slowly, gasping quietly when he was tugged out by impatient hands, which ended up belonging to none other than Louis. He glared halfheartedly at the older lad, pulling away from him, only to be pushed down into a sitting position on the floor by both Louis and Zayn. In a pathetic attempt to avoid the inevitable, Harry tried to stand up, only to be crushed by Niall, who had taken to sitting down on his lap. Three of his friends holding him down, Harry was unable to get up, no matter how much he struggled against their efforts.

"Liam, check if he actually did it" Zayn voiced from beside his ear, causing Louis to chuckle on his other side. Liam squatted down in front of Harry's legs, and the younger lad trying to tuck them up underneath himself, but Niall prevented that by holding down Harry's thighs.

"Guys! I promise I did it! No need to check, right?" Harry whined desperately, wishing that they would just leave him alone. Of course, Liam tugged up the bottom hem on Harry's right leg, visibly smirking at the smooth skin that he found there. He ran his hand over it lightly, making Harry tense under the touch, and Louis sniggered again before moving to join Liam. He tugged at the other pant-leg, finding another completely smooth leg, and then looked up at Harry with a mischievous gleam in his eyes,  
"You actually did it. Wow!" he laughed, looking towards Niall, "Check if he did his thighs, as well."

Harry's eyes widened when the blond on his lap didn't hesitate to pull at the waistband of his joggers, pulling them down with the assistance of Louis and Liam. Harry could just barely feel Zayn's hands tighten their grip on his shoulder, his attention being on the three pairs of hands that were running over his legs, and the words of approval spilling from his friends' mouths.

"I can see that they're smooth from here" Zayn spoke up.

"Yeah? You should feel them, they're soft. Like a lady's" Liam's smirk was still on his face as he turned to look directly at Harry, "And I bet that he likes it how we're touching him like this. Don't you, Hazza?"  
Before Harry could reply, he was gasping once again, Niall's hand having snaked their way over his crotch. He cupped Harry's forming bulge, giving him a gentle squeeze, and although Harry couldn't see the blonde's face, he could just imagine the grin sitting on his lips. Luckily, Louis swatted Niall's hand away, but Harry's hope ran short when Louis took to replace Niall's task, albeit less hesitantly. He stroked over Harry's length through his boxers, causing the younger of the two to bite down on his lower lip, holding back the moan that was threatening to escape at Louis' actions.

"Hey, Louis, don't hog him all to yourself" Zayn scolded, moving from Harry's shoulder, to kneeling down in front of him, watching Harry's face. Harry looked back at him, wanting to tell Zayn to get Louis to stop, but he couldn't find the words when he felt the contact of bare skin on skin. Without Harry noticing, Zayn had pushed Louis' hand away, and managed to sneak his own into Harry's Calvin Klein's. It was only then, that the youngest man realized Niall was no longer seated on him, and he could move freely. However, for some strange reason, the idea of walking away from what was happening felt displeasing to Harry. Maybe it was because of the way that Zayn's wrist was flicking slightly, or the way that Louis' hands had reached under his shirt to play with his nipples. Or maybe it was how Liam was bent over his legs, kissing his inner thighs in an oh-so tempting way. Harry's senses kicked into overdrive when he felt Niall's mouth on his neck, sucking at the skin, surely leaving bruises that would be visible by the morning.

"Do you see what you do to us, Harry?" Liam asked. His voice sounded raspier than Harry had ever heard it before, and he could only muster up a whimper in response when Liam sat up, tugging down Harry's boxers to give Zayn more access, his shirt being pulled over his head by Niall and Louis quickly afterwards. Once the material of his Klein's passed over his ankles, Harry felt extremely exposed.

All of the guys excluding Zayn stood up to look down at a writhing Harry, all four of them exchanging a look that they all understood. Zayn pulled his hand away and walked around Harry, moving his back away from the wall so he could reach under his arms. Suddenly, Harry was off of the ground, Zayn lifting him up from his arms and Liam picking up his legs.

"Still so smooth" he cooed, but this time Harry didn't struggle to get away. He was curious about what was going to happen, and as they reached Harry's bedroom, Harry had an idea of what was to come for him.

The thought alone caused him to let a small moan slip from his lips, before he was dropped down onto the bed.

Within seconds, Liam had swooped down and caught Harry in an unexpected kiss, but Harry returned it almost desperately, pulling Liam on top of him. He could hear somebody call him an "eager little slut" and that caused him to moan into Liam's mouth, his hands moving up to weave through his friend's hair. When Liam pulled back to give them both some air, he looked down at Harry with darkened eyes. The younger lad looked right back up at him, until he heard somebody clear their throat and he turned his head to the side to see that it had been Louis. Harry smiled at the way he looked almost jealous, and beckoned for him to join them. Liam and Louis exchanged a look, and then they were both on either side of Harry, covering his neck in even more bruises.

Niall watched on with a pout, and Zayn whispered an idea in the blonde's ear, which he happily decided was a good one. He climbed onto Harry, his tongue darting out to leave wet trails down his chest and stomach, which earned him a moan from Harry's throat and a twitch of his cock, which Niall was now even with. He ran his tongue over Harry's length, from base to tip, and then took Harry into his mouth.  
Zayn watched on, extremely aroused, and having dropped stripped down while the other lads were busy. He walked over to Harry, thrust three fingers into his face, and Harry took them into his mouth eagerly.  
"You're right Zayn, he's such a fucking slut" Louis spoke up, having momentarily stopped what he was doing to watch Harry suck on Zayn's fingers. The two were painfully aware of their own aching hard-ons, and when Harry moaned around Zayn's fingers, Louis nearly lost it.

"Zayn, that's good enough. Look, he isn't going to last much longer, with the way that Niall's using that skilled little mouth of his on Harry's cock."

That's when Harry came undone, spurting his cum into Niall's awaiting mouth, his toes curling and his back arching off of the bed. Niall pulled away once Harry had started to go soft in his mouth, and made sure that the youngest lad was watching, before he swallowed all of Harry's cum.

That elicited a groan from Harry, who almost immediately became half hard again, much to the other guys' pleasure.

"Would you look at that...? Our pretty little slut is already hard again" Liam smirked, standing up and dropping his own pants and boxers. Louis and Niall quickly followed suit, and Zayn slipped his fingers from Harry's mouth.  
Zayn walked around to the edge of Harry's bed, climbing on to it and spreading Harry's legs apart with his hands, instructing Harry to keep them open nice and wide for him. Obedient as he was, Harry spread them as far apart as he could, and Zayn groaned at how obliging he was,  
"Good boy... Do you want my cock, baby?" he asked, and Harry nodded in response. Zayn slapped Harry's inner thigh, clearly displeased with the response. Harry looked at him in confusion, and Zayn merely smirked,

"Tell me how much you want it, slut."

"Fuck... I want you so bad..."

"What part of me do you want?" Zayn clarified.

"Your dick..."

"Say it."  
"I want your dick... God, just fuck me already..." Harry whined impatiently. He didn't know what had taken over him, but he was already painfully hard, and he knew that Zayn was going to fuck him whether Harry wanted him to or not.

Zayn reached forward, his fingers still slick with Harry's spit, and slowly ran one of his fingers around Harry's entrance. Harry tensed, and then forced himself to relax, having the common sense that it would only make things worse if he fought it. Zayn slowly pushed a finger in, barely giving Harry any time to get used to it before he pushed in another, causing Harry to grip the bed sheets tightly. Still, he pushed himself to relax, and when Zayn groaned Harry felt calmer.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? You've never had sex with a guy" Zayn smirked up at him and Harry could only nod in response while Zayn continued to prepare him.

"I would have thought that Louis got to him" Liam spoke up, and Harry looked over to see what he was doing. This happened to be Niall. Liam was already fully sheathed inside of Niall, and Harry didn't know how we he hadn't noticed what they were doing, earlier.

Before Louis could reply, Zayn had ordered him to get some lube, and when Louis brought it over, Zayn pulled his three fingers out of Harry. Harry whimpered at the loss, and Zayn immediately jumped on Harry's sound,

"You want me that badly, baby? It's alright, you can have me now" he chuckled, smearing his own cock with lube, and aligning himself with Harry's entrance.

Harry let out a broken sound as Zayn started to push into him, and Louis pushed one of his hands through Harry's hair for comfort. Harry looked up at him with thankful eyes, and he suddenly felt bad that Louis didn't have anything to do. Reaching up with his right hand, Harry took a hold of Louis' cock and began stroking him in time to Zayn's thrusts, which were beginning to get faster.

Harry's eyes never left Louis', and while the younger was moaning from what Zayn was doing, Louis' stomach was beginning to tighten. Harry noticed Louis' tenseness, and he let go of Louis' length momentarily, so he could prop himself up onto his elbows. The change in angle caused Zayn to get deeper into Harry, both of them groaning at the slightly new feeling.

Harry motioned for Louis to come closer, and who would Louis be to object? He shuffled closer, kneeling on the bed in front of Harry, and Harry took the opportunity to take Louis' cock into his mouth. The older lad let out a deep moan, and all thoughts of being gentle with Harry were forgotten.

Louis began thrusting forcefully into Harry's mouth, just as Zayn changed his angle slightly, hitting something inside of Harry that made him see white. He moaned loudly around Louis' cock, and both Zayn and Louis returned the sound. To his left, Harry heard Niall let out a loud call of Liam's name, and the thought of his blond friend reaching his orgasm sent Louis over the edge. He thrust erratically into Harry's mouth before swiftly pulling out and spilling his cum all over Harry's chest.

Harry's attention went back to Zayn, who was practically pounding into him by now, and he scrambled to grab the sheets once again. His head tilted backwards and his legs began to shake, and Harry knew that he was close to orgasm for the second time that night. He felt a warm hand wrap around his dick, and he opened one eye for a split second, moaning loudly when he saw that it was Liam pumping him in time to Zayn's thrusts. His elbows gave out and Harry fell backwards into the bed, and he felt Liam lean over him, his lips pressing to Harry's ear.

"Cum for us, you little slut" he whispered, taking Harry's ear lobe between his teeth and rolling it gently.  
Liam's words were all that it took Harry to reach his high once again, and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly when he came in Liam's hand with a loud cry.

He continued to stroke Harry through his orgasm, and Zayn emptied himself into the curly haired lad, unable to control himself once Harry's muscles started contracting around him. The feeling of Zayn's warm fluid filling Harry caused the youngest lad to moan again, and Liam pulled his hand away before Zayn pulled out of Harry's body.

"Fuck, you're such a good little slut, Harry" he cooed, and all of the other guys offered their agreement. Harry just lay there, trying to catch his breath, and Louis moved to lay down with him. Harry immediately snuggled up against him, closing his eyes with a tired yawn.  
"Hey, what are you thinking, Hazza? We're not done yet..." Liam chuckled, causing Harry to frown halfheartedly to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time since the five of them had hooked up, and each of the boys had experienced their own moments of feeling tension around the others, whether it was sexual or not. Zayn had thought about bending Niall over the nearest table, and Louis had been tempted to steal a kiss from Liam plenty of times. Harry had caught all of their eyes plenty of times, being the group's main focus and source of sexual frustration, seeing as how the youngest had no shame and rather enjoyed being naked as often as possible. But of course, none of the boys had the courage to break through the cloud of want swirling around above all of them. On one particular day, Harry decided to be a little bit cheeky, and went on with his usual routine of strutting around in the nude all throughout the house. However, wherever he went, he would make sure that there was somebody around that he could victimize. Every time that he happened to come across one of the boys, he would give them a less-than gentle smack on the ass, usually rewarding him with a surprised yelp or a groan of annoyance. He didn't mean to get them roundup the way that they were, so when he walked into his bedroom and the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs, Harry was in a state of panic. Louis, Niall, and Zayn laughing like lunatics made him realize just what had happened: the four guys had decided to sneak an attack on Harry, probably for the small amount of mischief that he had been causing all day. A smirk made its way to Harry's lips when he had regained his breath, and he looked up at the three giggling boys, and Liam, who was obviously holding back his laughter. The curly haired lad, feeling playful, jutted out his bottom lip in a mock-pout, and all of them fell for it, looking at Harry curiously. "Are you okay?" Louis spoke up, feeling nothing short of concerned about his Hazza. He reached forward and cupped Harry's cheek, feeling a sense of pride when the younger lad nuzzled into his hand. "It might help if one of you kissed it better" Harry suggested with a cheeky wink. All of them were much too eager to comply, and they all battled for a chance at Harry's lips, causing Harry's face to get covered with little wet kisses from all four of his friends. He chuckled, pulling Louis forward, and pressing their lips together in what quickly became a heated kiss. All it took was one swipe of Harry's tongue against Louis' bottom lip, and the two of them were immediately all over each other. The other three boys watched on in fascination as Harry moaned deeply into the kiss, Louis having just ground their hips together in his straddling position on top of Harry. Liam barely registered that his hand had travelled to his own boxers, palming himself through the thin material, and causing Zayn to turn his focus on him. He was grinding the heel of his hand against his dick, in time with Harry and Louis' movements, and Zayn's stomach clenched with the familiar feeling of lust as he felt himself grow hard under his sweats. Harry had since repositioned himself and Louis, rolling them over so Louis was on his back, the carpeted floor feeling slightly itchy against his skin, but his head was spinning with the way that Harry was moving their hips together, now found in between the Doncaster lad's spread legs. Niall crawled over to them and kneeled down over the two of them, but not too close. He reached out and let one of his hands tangle through Harry's unruly curls, tugging on them every so often, and relishing the way that Harry groaned softly with each pull. "You two have no idea how hot you look" the blond breathed out, watching Harry and Louis with clouded eyes. Harry let out a chuckle and turned to Niall, motioning for him to come closer. "Yeah? You think you can get my cock nicely slicked up so I can fuck Louis?" he asked, earning a nod from Niall. "Come 'ere, then." Niall scrambled forward and tugged off his shirt before he got down on his hands and knees in front of Harry's torso, licking his lips at the thought of Harry's dick being in his mouth. The younger of the two instantly turned into a moaning mess when he felt Niall's mouth working him, and smirked in satisfaction when he noticed that the blond had slipped his hand into his own trousers, stroking himself in time with the way he was moving up and down on Harry. Louis tugged impatiently on Harry's arm, bringing his attention back to the older lad, and Harry's smirk only intensified as he took in the sight before him. Louis was already panting, a light layer of sweat collecting over his tanned skin, as he palmed himself frantically. He let out a smile gasp of Harry's name, and Harry growled in response, reaching forward and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Louis' boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. Zayn had since crawled onto Liam's lap, both of them sitting upwards, and stroking each other with ease. The moans and groans of each other - and of the other boys - were egging them on, but the two of them didn't feel the need to take things any further than that. Liam actually kind of had a thing for hand jobs, and Zayn was doing a damned good job at it. He was knew exactly when to flick his wrist slightly, and when to run his thumb over the slit of Liam's cock, making shivers run through his spine every time Zayn pulled a trick. Zayn was also enjoying the feeling of Liam's large, warm hand pumping his cock, and every so often, a profanity left the dark-haired lad's lips. His eyes were locked with Liam's and his tummy was beginning to fill with warmth. With a final curse of "fuck!" Zayn spilled himself into Liam's hand, causing the younger lad to grin. Zayn briefly heard somebody else come to their release, and turned around to see that it had been Niall, who had been stroking himself while sitting back and watching Harry fuck Louis into the floor. Zayn made a point of moving his hand in time with Harry's thrusts, and Liam started to squirm beneath him, mumbling that he was getting close. A loud cry of Harry's name made all four of the other boys groan, and Niall made a point to move closer to them, watching intently. Harry was driving Louis insane. He was thrusting hard and fast, hitting Louis' sweet spot each time he snapped his hips forward. The older lad was digging his nails into Harry's shoulders, letting out streams of "shit..." and greedy little moans that were making Harry feel much closer than he wanted to be. A particularly deep thrust had Louis hitting his high, letting out a long "fuccckk Harry…" Liam followed almost simultaneously, and Harry increased his speed, spilling himself inside of Louis only several thrusts later. All five of them took a minute to look at the state of each other, and grins spread across each of their faces. "We ought to bring this habit onto the tour bus, yeah?" Louis suggested, and the rest of them nodded in agreement, before going their separate ways to get cleaned up. Except for Harry and Louis, who had decided to take a shower together, and their moans eventually had the other three joining them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please" Niall whimpered, tugging gently at the jumper covering Harry's arms. Said curly haired lad pulled his arm away impatiently and continued to ignore his blond friend, who then wedged himself between Liam and Louis on the couch that the five boys were sitting on. He gave both of the lads his best puppy dog face, and though Liam faltered momentarily at the utter adorable-ness of the action, both of them continued to ignore Niall, much to his frustration. It was when he sat down on Zayn's lap that he finally got a reaction; the dark haired lad making a sound to show that he disapproved of Niall's actions. The blond simply smiled.

"Just because you lost the pie eating contest, Niall, it doesn't mean that the four of us are going to fuck you" Zayn deadpanned, somewhat contradicting his own words as he pushed Niall off of him and positioned himself on his knees in front of the blond.

"Two minutes" Liam said in a firm voice, locking eyes with Zayn, who nodded in understanding. The latter easily slid down Niall's boxers, leaving them to sit uselessly around his ankles.

"Go on, Zayn. Give him what he wants" Liam encouraged, and Zayn brushed his demanding friend off with a wave of his hand. He went on to wrap the same hand around the base of Niall's cock, much to the younger lad's pleasure, who bucked up into the warm touch eagerly.

"More" Niall urged, barely biting back a moan as he watched Zayn's tongue slip out to moisten his lips. He really wanted to feel those lips wrapped around his cock, the thought alone nearly making him lose control much too early. The overwhelming feeling ran through his spine once again at the feel of Zayn's tongue running along the underside of his dick, making him shudder and grab at Louis' thigh - the closest thing he could grab on to.

"Yeah, just like that" Liam smirked, watching as Zayn took the head of Niall's cock into his awaiting mouth. Niall moaned and thrust his hips impatiently, and Louis instinctively shuffled over to pin Niall's hips down to the couch.

He moaned Zayn's name breathlessly, his stomach coiling hotly as the raven haired lad took more of him in, driving Niall to a writhing mess on the couch.

"Enough" Liam growled, stopping his own action of palming himself, in order to roughly tug at Zayn's hair and pull him off of Niall's cock with a popping sound. Both of them made a sound of protest, but Liam payed neither of them mind, snapping his fingers at Louis in an unusual, uncharacteristic manner.

"Lou, touch him. Hazza, you can do that thing… You know… That thing with your tongue…?"

Harry and Louis both nodded in apprehension and Zayn moved out of the way, helping Niall position himself in a better way. On his hands and knees, Niall felt completely vulnerable, but the thrill and arousal he felt was overpowering any slight feelings of embarrassment. Harry got on his knees on the couch, moving behind Niall and gripping his ass firmly, spreading him apart.

Niall's breath hitched slightly, his hips twitching and Harry smiled, pressing his tongue against Niall's hole.

"Har-ry" it came out as a broken gasp, spurring Harry on, as he flicked his tongue harder, pressing over and dipping just inside the tight ring of muscle to draw back out. Niall thrust his hips, aching for some kind of friction and pressing down against the open warmth of Harry's mouth until his tongue was sliding fast over spit-slicked skin.

Niall moved faster, each noise a cracked whimper that shot straight down each lad's spine until Louis' fingers curl into the skin of Niall's thighs, cutting half-moon shapes deep into his skin. He reached between Niall's legs, breathing hard and stroking Niall's cock in time with Harry's tongue.

"F-fuck! Close!" Niall whimpered, and Liam pushed their curly haired friend out of his way, claiming Niall as his own. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bottle of lube, ridding himself of the clothes that were separating him from what he wanted. Liam thoroughly coated his own cock with the lube, watching Niall's pink hole twitch invitingly.

"Tell me you want it, slut" Liam growled out, ignoring the three other lads who were all palming themselves and groaning.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you into the couch."

"Fuck me… Fuck me into… Into the couch, Liam… Shit, I need you. I'm ready, Liam, just fuck me."

Liam smirked at the particularly loud moan that slipped from Harry's lips, and without warning, he thrust deep into Niall. The blond keened almost immediately, losing balance, his face hitting the couch with a quiet thud. The knowledge that Liam was inside of him was making his head spin, causing any dull feelings of pain to disappear the second that the older lad began snapping his hips forward. It was Louis' hand that brought him back to reality, yet the bliss that Niall was feeling only multiplied with Louis' efforts. The combination of being fucked, and fucking into his mate's hand, had Niall panting and moaning. He clutched desperately at whatever he could get a grip on, and when he felt Liam thrust into him at a particular angle, Niall was seeing blinding white stars behind his eyelids.

Just as Niall could feel his orgasm coming on, he heard Liam growl out a demand towards Louis'. What Liam had said only processed in Niall's mind when he felt Louis' hand tighten around his cock painfully, stopping him from the sheer pleasure that he wanted to feel. Niall choked back a sob when Liam spoke again, simply stating "me first" before his thrusts became erratic and rough. By that point, Niall was unable to come up with any sounds other than low whines in the back of his throat. His eyes were pricking with tears, and when he felt Liam fill him up with his release, Niall suddenly found himself spurting all over the furniture and Louis' warm hand that had gone back to pumping his cock.

The rest seemed to be a blur and all that Niall could recall were four pairs of strong arms embracing him, and Liam continuously whispering small nothings to him. And the best part of it all was that Niall had won that pie eating contest.


End file.
